Interactive amusement games are fun to play especially where projectiles are involved. Some games in the prior art call for multiple individuals to launch projectiles towards a centralized location. Examples of games where projectiles are launched towards a centralized location are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,542,063, 3,592,470, 3,612,528 and 4,826,176 and various versions of Tiddlywinks and ANTS IN THE PANTS® games. In other games, projectiles are launched from a centralized location, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,358,998, 3,391,934, and 4,118,026.